vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zander
Zander is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He is a member of the Original Pack, a werewolf and an "admirer" of Bonnie McCullough. Appearance Zander is described to be tall and gorgeous, with pure white-blond hair, eyes of a clear and true blue, and a slim torso with well-muscled arms. His features are sharply cut, with arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, and a soft sensual mouth. Personality Zander has a noble personality, kind, gentle, compassionate and mature. He is literally Tyler's opposition or another werewolf infected, since they can not control the savagery and anger due to their wolfish nature. Name *'Zander' is a masculine name of Slavic and Greek origin. The meaning is "man's defender". It is a short form or variation of Alexander. Powers and Abilities *'Sharpened Senses' - They have heightened, animalistic senses which allow them to hear, see, and smell better than humans. *'Shapeshifting' - Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms to a half-human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves. *'Animalistic Speed' - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in human or wolf form. *'Abnormal Strength' - Werewolves are insanely strong in terms of abnormal strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. *'Alpha Werewolf Voice' - The voice of an Alpha Werewolf have the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Fire' - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in a quick, instantly fast death. *'Silver' - If a werewolf is wounded by silver it will cause the werewolf to become weak and wounded. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. The Hunters Series |-|Moonsong= Zander reveals himself as an Original Werewolf. At first, Bonnie believes this to mean that he is really old. However, Zander reveals this just means that he is directly descended from the cavemen who naturally possessed the werewolf gene and did not inherit it from a bite or from being passed down from a family member who had been bitten. He also says that this gives him the power to stop turning on full moons and if he is skilled enough to turn when not on a full moon. He also says that the High Wolf Council sent him to college to investigate as the college was on ley lines making it a supernatural hotspot and that he and his friends have been trying to stop the Vitale Society. Bonnie reveals she knows it's on ley lines and that he need not worry as they had taken down most of the members and her friends were on their way to finish the rest off. Zander is very surprised and asks for an explanation off Bonnie. She reveals mostly everything, but leaves out about the Guardians and Dark Dimension, so as not to confuse him. |-|Destiny Rising= He and Bonnie are having some issues that is revolving around Shay, a female werewolf pack member, as she thinks he'd rather be with her and the High Wolf Council wanting them to get together. After Klaus is resurrected and starts rebuilding his army, Zander and his pack patrol the surrounding areas to kill the vampires. He and Bonnie eventually make up as well, with him telling her that he loves her and wants to be with her, not Shay. The Salvation Series |-|Unseen= He and Bonnie go to Mrs. Flowers' and sees that she has a guest for Bonnie. He encourages Bonnie to go so she can increase her knowledge of her powers, strength and heritage, which Bonnie agrees and leaves the next morning. While she is gone, Zander helps his Pack and the gang fight vampires and try to take down a powerful Old One, Solomon. He reunites with Bonnie once she returns and goes with her, his Pack and the others to take down Solomon once and for all. |-|Unspoken= He helps the gang with killing the artificial vampires alongside his Pack. He stays distant from Bonnie and is worried about her. Zander proposes to Bonnie and asks her to come join him in Colorado with his Pack, but she refuses as her friends need her in fighting against Jack. He then breaks up with her after this, but Bonnie comes back and then accepts his marriage proposal. Weeks later, he and Bonnie marry with all their friends and family present. |-|Unmasked= He is not seen much until after Elena returns from the past. It is revealed in the new timeline that he and Bonnie still meet and get married. The Evensong Series Zander doesn't appear in the continuation of L.J. Smith, however, Matt's shy new roommate, Bastian, is his equivalent. Some physical features of Bastian are similar to Zander. Quotes :(Bonnie) : “So...you’re really old, then?” :(Zander) : “No! I just turned twenty last month! Werewolves aren’t like that—we’re alive. We live, we die. We’re like everybody else, we just...” :(Bonnie) : “Turn into super-strong, super-fast wolves.” :(Zander) : “Yeah, fine. Point taken. Anyway, the Original pack is like, the original family of werewolves. Most werewolves are infected by some kind of mystical virus. It can be passed down, but it’s dormant. The Original pack is descended from the very first werewolves, the ones that were cavemen except during the full moon. It’s in our genes. We’re different from regular werewolves. We can stop ourselves from changing if we need to. We can learn to change when the moon’s not full, too, although it’s difficult.” :(Bonnie) : “If you can stop yourself from changing, do some of you stop being werewolves?" :(Zander) : “We would never stop being werewolves, even if we never changed at all. It’s who we are. And it hurts to not change when the moon is full. It’s like it sings to us and the song gets louder and clearer the closer it gets to being full. We’re aching to change by the time it happens." Trivia *Zander is related to the first werewolves. *Unlike werewolves infected wounds, or bite by other infected, Zander mentions have more control in the transformation, as well as in his actions during his wolf form. *At times, Zander's name is misspelled to Xander in the books. *Zander makes reference to the original werewolves are alive and can die, compared to the vampires are undead and cannot die naturally. *Zander is an Original Werewolf, and counterpart of Klaus, an Original Vampire. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves